User talk:Warrior♥
Hey Wow, you were welcomed by WM, that's rare... Anyhow, maybe you could become the leader of project kinz, just sign on the talk page and you will most probably lead (with the bonus of extra rollback powers)--''' the Bcrat yaps ' 01:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) XD. Hey. I'm Webkinz Mania. Please use the current format in the White Swan page to all of the pet pages. Instead of uploading the picture of the pet from the Webkinz Newz website, use the one in the Webkinz Catalog. Thank you. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!]] 14:33, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Congradulations Congrats W♥! You (we were desperate so you didn't even need discussion) have become the leader of a project, Project Kinz!Your job is to control the members and work on the things like creating and making look good the pages of Webkinz and Lil'kinz. You have the authority to make any decisions for Webkinz or Lil'kinz-related topics and now you have Rollback powers! Use these powers well, new users may ask you any questions about Webkinz now!! Careful, if you abuse your powers...I see a ban... thanks--''' the Bcrat yaps ' 22:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) hey hey warrior? this is --Generalgrievous113 15:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) your faithful employee. please structure your articles as shown on the project page or i will contact a bcrat and remove your powers.--Generalgrievous113 15:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Excuse me GG, sorry warrior he's jealous, you shouldn't threaten her like that, if she finds anything wrong with your images why can't she just contact me to get you? By the way, she's your project leader so she can make you format right, get the widget labeled Shout box, we're having a discussion right now--' the Bcrat yaps ' 15:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :sorry if it sounded like a threat, but i was just pointing it out. soory for the misunderstanding.--Generalgrievous113 15:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) shout out hey warrior. i uploaded some pet images. go to my page and check my contributions to find them.--Generalgrievous113 21:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Please try to do the format once you make new pet pages. That's how it should be. Check out Alley Cat, Black & White Cheeky Dog, Cheeky Dog, Cocker Spaniel, Unicorn and Panda for more details. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania]] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 17:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ^^^^ Read this? ^^^^ [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 20:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) oh, sorry. i just added them from a website i found--''GG113'' JOIN ME ' ' 17:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks thanks warrior. this will really help my work.--''GG113'' JOIN ME ' ' 20:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hey W♥, please update the list of pets with all the information I have on this page.--''' the Bcrat yaps ' 04:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Excuse me Ya, W♥, you need to learn about warnings, put the Block1 template on a page if the user is being bad, then contact an admin to warn them that we have a possible ban situation. If they continue, put the Block2 template on, and warn an admin to watch the situation. If they continue, the admin will block them and put the Block3 template on their page. If no admins are available, contact central wikia or use your rollback powers to help, warn them that you are a Rollback and have some kind of power you don't have (make them think that you can block or link them to the list of admins/the kinz team, you're on both) also you could make them think you are able to do something horrible because you are Rollback+Kinz team and you have connections, just saying what you should do in the case of Vandals.--' the Bcrat yaps ' 04:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Please Please edit your project's To-do list so that new users in your project have an idea of what they can help with.--' the Bcrat yaps ' 05:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Try to make it look like this list--' the Bcrat yaps ' 05:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Warrior, YOU BETTER do the format or else I'll take over Project Kinz. I am helping you and you are NOT listening at all. Look at the other pages that are good. COME ON! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!]] 20:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) and never put more than 4 pictures--''' the Bcrat yaps ' 21:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I am sounding mean. Check out Pink Pony and the others. They have images, don't uses spaces and have bold. Look at the format to most pages in the pet category. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania]] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 21:00, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Warrior, try making your articles look like Pig does--''' the Bcrat yaps ' 01:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Warrior♥, please vote for two things, the featured wiki at www.gaming.wikia.com and the featured article here--' the Bcrat yaps ' 22:11, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi! Cool! And btw, cool siggie!--Nightgaze Rawr! 22:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hey W♥, did you know? It is possible to put an image name into the Pet Box, if you type | Image = , you will get another image than just the page name, for example, in Spotted Leopard, if you had typed: | Image = instead of nothing, you would of gotten a working image, thanks.--I Bcrat 00:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) BTW, if you want to know several easy yet useful things you can do, try one of these: #Press on the toolbar, then (if that page is un-categorized) categorize it. #Go to pet pages and make sure the grammar is correct, e.g: No ''He or she as Webkinz have no specific gender. #Add Pet Boxes #Put the title Gallery over the Pet's picture and then add alot more pictures. Follow these tips, it's really easy.--I Bcrat 00:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Warriors Rock! Warrior, I love the Warriors series too! My favorite character was Cinderpelt so I guess now it's Cinderheart if you know what I mean. Contact my page! PenguinMy Igloo Hey Warrior, are you inactive, why aren't you editing this wiki anymore, we miss you :(-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC)